scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin
Rat Terrier Fan's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast. It Will Appear on YouTube on October 21st 2020 Cast * Belle - Tamy (The Backyardigans; OC) * Beast - Link Larkin (Hairspray; 2007) * Prince Adam - Austin (The Backyardigans) * Gaston - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lumiere - Austin (Austin and Ally) * Cogsworth - Max Hunter (Hunter Street) * Mrs. Potts - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Chip - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) * Fifi - Ally (Austin and Ally) * Wardrobe - Elsa (Frozen) * Sultan - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Stove - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Lefou - Swiper (Dora the Explorer) * Bimbettes - Ariam, Uniqua and Tasha (The Backyardigans) * Maurice - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Phillipe - Floof (Rainbow Rangers) * Monsier D Arque - Nigel (Rio) * Wolves as Themeselves * Human Lumiere - SpongeBob SquarePants * Human Cogsworth - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Human Mrs. Potts - Zeeter (The Zula Patrol) * Human Chip - Wizzy and Wigg (The Zula Patrol) * Human Fifi - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dog Sultan - Plum (Plum Landing) * Peddler Woman - Potato (Chip and Potato) * Enchatress - Booflee (Aaaahh Real Monsters; OC) Scenes Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 1 - Prologue Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 2 - “Tamy” Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 3 - Tamy Meets Plankton and Swiper Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 4 - Littlefoot's Invention Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 5 - Littlefoot Gets Lost Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 6 - Littlefoot Comes Upon A Castle Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 7 - Plankton’s Proposal/”Tamy” (Reprise) Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 8 - Tamy Comes To The Castle/Tamy’s Choice Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 9 - Tamy’s New Home Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 10 - “Plankton” Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 11 - Tamy Meets Ariel, Melody and Elsa Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 12 - Tamy is Being so Difficult Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 13 - Tamy Leaves Her Room And Meets Austin and Max Hunter Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 14 - “Be Our Guest” Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 15 - A Tour Of The Castle Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 16 - Exploring the West Wing/Tamy Finds the Magic Rose Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 17 - Tamy Runs Off/Link Larkin Fights the Wolves Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 18 - Plankton Makes A Plan With Nigel Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 19 - Something Special for Tamy/Something There Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 20 - Human Again Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 21 - “Tamy and the Larkin” Purple Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 22 - Link Larkin Set Tamy Free Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 23 - Plankton’s Evil Plan In Action (“Kill The Larkin “) Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 24 - The Castle Under Attack Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 25 - Link Larkin VS Plankton Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Part 26 - Transformation/Happy Ending Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin part 27 - End Credits Transcript Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin Trailer Gallery See Also Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin 2: The Enchanted Christmas Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin 3: Tamy’s Magical World Purple/Brown Bunny and the Larkin (2017) Triceratops and the Hughes Category:Rat Terrier Fan 2004 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Cast Video List Category:Cast Videos List